Rescue
by Driftingthought
Summary: The only thing Ash and Gary can agree on: one good deed deserves another in return.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful anime/manga Pokémon.**

**A/N: Completed in 2008. Rated K+ for some intense images. Read, rate, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue<strong>

"So guys, what do you want to do today?" Gary Oak asked, smiling at his Pokémon. "Hey, I've got an idea! How about you battle each other," Gary said. "Okay then, Venusaur, you pair up with Raichu, Vaporeon, you pair up with Arcanine, and Alakazam you with Clefable. You all remember that you have to work on _both _your strengths and weaknesses, right?" All the Pokémon showed their understanding. "Okay then, go!" But suddenly, before any Pokémon could move, there was a deafening explosion. Gary quickly returned all his Pokémon, then followed the explosion to find a giant metal monster picking up Pokémon and putting them in a giant sack on its back. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Gary shouted, only to be thrown backwards as the monster fired a missile at him. Gary then felt his Poké Balls leave his belt, and he looked up to see none other than Drowzee using psychic powers to steal them. Suddenly, he noticed that the ground beneath him was breaking, and looked behind him to notice that he was on a cliff. Gary then felt himself falling. He desperately grabbed at the rock in hopes to find a handhold, but found none. Suddenly, he felt himself stop as someone grabbed his hand. He looked up to see who his rescuer was, only to find out that it was none other than Ash Ketchum! Gary felt as though his heart had stopped.

"You're welcome," Ash said, pulling him up and smirking.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gary roared.

"What? I just saved your life!" Ash replied.

"Don't you get it? It's a trap! They wanted you to come rescue me, so that they could steal all your Pokémon!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash said, dumbfounded.

Gary rolled his eyes, then turned Ash around.

"Yeah, and if you haven't noticed, it's got your Pikachu," Gary said.

"Wha–hey! You give Pikachu back!" Ash yelled, running at the machine.

"Wow, that twerp really is dumb," Cassidy laughed

"Ash, don't!" Gary yelled, but it was too late. The metal monster picked up Ash as if he were a rag doll, and threw him at the ground, knocking him out.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Cassidy yelled at Butch. "If we catch the twerp too, we will make the boss even more happy!" The monster quickly picked up Ash, put him inside it's body, and clanked off. Gary suddenly noticed one of his Poké Balls on the ground. He quickly ran, picked it up, and released it.

"Arcanine!" Gary shouted joyously. "Now," Gary said, leaping on top of Arcanine, "follow that machine!"

"Let me out of here!" Ash yelled, banging at the metal cage. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Can't you do anything to shut that twerp up?" She muttered at Butch.

"Hey, I have an idea." Butch said, pressing a button on a controller. Ash's body suddenly felt as it were on fire, as somewhere near 1,000 volts of electricity coursed through him. He fell to the ground, unconscious once again. Suddenly, Gary Oak had his Arcanine use Flamethrower to make a giant hole in the building.

"Now, Arcanine, get my Poké Balls back!" Gary shouted, leaping off his Arcanine. Arcanine obeyed, and in less then a second, Gary had all his Pokémon back.

"You let him go!" Gary shouted, letting out a Poké Ball. "Vaporeon, use water gun!" Gary smiled as he watched Team Rocket being thrown backwards. Gary quickly rushed to the cage and let out his Alakazam. "Alakazam, open that cage." The cage door quickly popped open, and Gary dragged Ash out. Ash's eyes suddenly popped open.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ash asked.

"Saving your skin," Gary muttered. Cassidy quickly let out Drowzee. "Alakazam, quick! Use Confusion!" Gary shouted.

"Drowzee, combat it!" Cassidy shouted. The Pokémon combated the other's attack, only to be lifted up and thrown backwards. Alakazam got up, then Gary shouted,

"Now Alakazam, bring all the Poké Balls and Pikachu toward us!" Alakazam obeyed, but only got them halfway to his trainer when Cassidy suddenly shouted,

"Drowzee, combat it!" The Poké Balls drifted left, then right. It seemed to go on for hours when suddenly, Gary shouted,

"Alakazam, let go!" Alakazam obeyed, and what Gary had expected to happen, did. The Poké Balls soared backward, crashed into the wall, and immediately opened. Pikachu's glass cage shattered, and he instantly ran over to Ash to see if he was okay. "Now, all of you, attack with everything you've got!" Gary shouted.

"You attack, too!" Ash shouted at his Pokémon. A combination of every Pokémon attack you could think of caused nothing more or less then a giant explosion.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted, sailing off into the distance. Gary quickly returned all his Pokémon, then walked out of the Gym, Ash following in close pursuit.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Ash muttered.

"Don't mention it. Well I have to go. See you."

"Yeah, see you."

*The End*


End file.
